


Tease

by prongslette (bambiewitch)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Implied subspace, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Not Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sirius Black Lives, Sub Harry Potter, Teasing, Top Sirius Black, go easy on me guys im about as experienced as Harry in fourth year lol, harrys like 20 something, no context given but assume they got together at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiewitch/pseuds/prongslette
Summary: Sirius likes to tease his boy. Harry just wants to finally come.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	Tease

There was nothing Sirius loved more than teasing his boyfriend.

It had been just under an hour now, and Harry was a sobbing mess. His green eyes were reddened with tears and his wrists were tugging at the silk restraints. His legs were parted for easy access, knees pressed back and tied against his thighs. Harry was flushed and gasping, trembling at every gentle touch. His cock was a deep red and rock hard, straining against the silver cock ring at its base.

Sirius smirked as he ran his hands down Harry’s sides, touch feather-light. Harry squirmed under his fingers, gasping when his puffy nipples were pinched.

“Siri...P-please, let me- _ah_!- come already!” Harry whined, face flushed. Sirius tutted and squeezed Harry’s nipples hard, twisting them until his boy whimpered.

“No, I don’t think so.” He mused pleasantly. “You’re still talking in sentences, I’ll have to step it up, hmm?” This said, he moved further up the bed to rest his body atop of the tied down youth. Sirius slipped one of his hands along Harry’s chest and then dipped it down to his dick. Giving it a firm squeeze and smiling fondly at the choked gasp, he slid his fingers further, rolling Harry’s balls in his palm briefly before firmly pressing his index finger into his ass.

Harry groaned and threw his head back. Sirius had avoided touching his ass for nearly the entire time they’d been there, and he sighed happily as he was filled. Sirius added another finger, crooking it deeper and searching for the right spot. His free hand travelled up Harry’s body, pausing to pinch and squeeze warm skin every few inches before coming to rest in Harry’s wild raven hair. He curled his fingers and tugged sharply, just as he found the prostate.

Harry let out a broken keen and arched his back, gasping as Sirius relentlessly stroked his gland. _“_ Ohh- _o_ _ h _ _!_ Siri-“ Harry writhed as much as he could with the restraints and Sirius’ own body pinning him down. A wicked smile crossed the man’s face as he leant down and began to suckle the junction at the raven’s neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his scraping teeth. Harry’s toes curled as he whined softly. He had a real thing for the sharp bites that Sirius loved to leave behind, dark trails of love bites scattered along his body.

After a few minutes, Sirius slipped his fingers out, relishing in the whimper that followed and crooning at his partner. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Harry?” He murmured into the bruising flesh. Harry nodded fiercely, a broken moan passing his bitten lips. By now he was close to non-verbal, and Sirius loved to tease his boy by making him talk. “Do you want me to fill you up, baby? I’m gonna need to hear you say yes, sweet thing.”

Harry made a noise like a sob. He tried to speak, but only a short whine came out. His chest heaving, he pressed his body up into Sirius’ solid frame. Sirius just smiled softly at him, his grey eyes watching with a wicked glint. “That’s not an answer, baby boy.” He said, rocking his hips forward, brushing their erections together. Harry actually choked on his breath for a moment, toes curling and legs trembling.

His eyes began to tear up with frustration. Every time he came close to verbalising a “yes”, Sirius would tug at his hair or brush a finger around the rim of his empty hole. It wasn’t fair! “P- please! ” He forced out in a breathy whine. 

Sirius pulled back a little and lined the pink head of his cock up with Harry’s ass. He pressed forward just a little, barely enough for his head to enter, and waited. Harry, who had panted in relief, tugged roughly at his restraints with a harsh cry. “Noo!”

“Please isn’t an answer, love.” Anticipating Harry’s attempt to rock backwards onto his cock, Sirius laughed and moved with him, staying in the same position. 

Harry’s frustration mounted to a peak and a few tears fell down his cheeks. “ Just- fuck me!”

Like a switch had been flicked, Sirius immediately pounded into the youth, eliciting a groan of pure relief. His boy always got so worked up when he played with him like this, he thought fondly. He set a vicious pace, the sound of flesh connecting filling the room as he angled for Harry’s prostate. “Like this, baby?” He hissed in the raven’s ear.

_ “Yes!” _

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you?” Sirius watched in satisfaction as Harry’s eyelids fluttered at the praise. “Gonna let me come in you?”

Harry’s garbled moan answered. His sweet boy was hardly coherent now, bright green eyes glazed with pleasure. Sirius decided that he’d be generous, sliding a hand down to Harry’s straining cock and tugging it in time to his thrusts. Harry’s moans turned into unintelligible little noises, what could have been words if he had the breath and presence to form them.

Feeling his own stomach tightening, Sirius slowed his pace, adding more force to each stroke. In a quick motion, he slipped the cock ring off and Harry actually shrieked as the sudden orgasm blindsided him. Half a dozen thrusts later, Sirius joined him, rocking into his lover as he came.

Harry didn’t respond for a minute or two, and Sirius, still deep inside him, rubbed a pale hand down his heaving flank. He knew the youth would take a little while to come back to himself, so he carefully released the knots holding his legs up, making sure to gently but firmly knead the flesh as he did so. There were pink lines from the bindings but Sirius merely kissed them and rubbed them to help the circulation. As he was untying the silk slips around his wrists, Harry let out a stuttered sigh and melted into the soft mattress.

“Back with me, sweetheart?” Sirius murmured. Harry looked exhausted but managed a lazy nod. “You did so well, baby.” Harry smiled tiredly.

“Lo’ you“ he said with a slight slur. 

Sirius nuzzled his neck and couldn’t help but smile into it. “Love you too.” He rocked into his partner once, twice, just to hear the breathless gasps, before finally slipping out of him. “Time for a warm bath, yeah?” He said, sitting up.

Harry snorted softly. “‘f you can pick me up- my legs are jelly.” Sirius scooped him up with a playful grin as Harry yelped in surprise, easily carrying him to the bathroom.

“Pick up a tiny little runt like you?” Sirius joked, “Who do you take me for? Course I can!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah can you tell I’m a virgin lmao
> 
> Really though I’ve got zero experience and pretty much all my knowledge of sex comes from fanfics or books- not the most reliable source lol! So if anything’s particularly unrealistic (which I’m sure some if not all is) take it with a grain of salt.


End file.
